


Terra Cotta Dust

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, tfw ur bf's super strength makes him cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: “I won’t fail this time,” Dimitri says.“Okay,” Dedue responds.He fails that time.Dimitri helps Dedue in the garden.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	Terra Cotta Dust

Dedue watches with a carefully blank face as Dimitri, once again, shatters a terra cotta pot.

“Oh dear — I’m so sorry!” he cries. He’s sweating. And maybe crying.

“It’s quite alright,” Dedue says evenly. He kicks the pieces that fell to the ground into a pile of terra cotta shards off to the side. “Please set the larger pieces over there. We can create a tiered planter with them later.”

Dimitri, who’s very pink, nods and sets the two large pieces he’s holding in a pile of other large pieces he had been holding earlier. Dedue considers sending Dimitri on a different errand, but Dimitri insisted on helping with his garden. 

“There’s very little we can do together,” Dimitri had explained, “I can’t imagine there’s much I could destroy in a garden.”

Dedue had known Dimitri was wrong. Terra cotta is fragile, plants are fragile, dirt isn’t fragile but it gets everywhere. It’s fine. It’s fine.

“I won’t fail this time,” Dimitri calls from their shed where Dedue stores like, a lot of terra cotta pots. 

“Okay,” Dedue responds. A moment later he hears a crash, and a moment after that he sees Dimitri sheepishly kicking terra cotta shards into another pile of terra cotta shards.

“I failed that time,” Dimitri says.

“Yes,” Dedue responds.

“I won’t fail this time,” Dimitri says.

“Okay,” Dedue responds.

He fails that time.

“I won’t fail this time!” Dimitri yells. It makes him feel more powerful. Dedue isn’t sure that’s the goal, but it’s fine. There’s a small crash and a yelp. He calmly places a shovelful of dirt into the single pot he retrieved earlier. 

“Dimitri.”

“Uh — yes?” he calls from somewhere inside the shed.

“Will you help me for one moment.”

Dimitri stumbles out of the shed, pink head to toe and spattered with dust and dirt. He walks, sheepish and potless, to Dedue’s side. Dedue suppresses a laugh and can’t help but smile at the display; Dimitri smiles back.

“My apologies,” he sighs and looks back at the shed, “Perhaps I’m not equipped to help you with your garden.”

Dedue shakes his head, considers this, and nods. Dimitri wails in despair and Dedue’s laughter escapes him.

“Dimitri,” he says patiently. 

Dimitri remains inconsolable. 

“Dimitri.”

He quiets enough that Dedue thinks he’ll be heard.

“You will never be good at everything.” Consoling is, perhaps, not his strong suit. But not breaking everything isn’t Dimitri’s strong suit, and it seems they’re challenging themselves today. “That’s alright. I’m not good at, um,” he considers his next words for a moment. Dimitri waits eagerly. “Talking.”

This startles a laugh out of Dimitri and finally Dedue allows himself to join. All feelings and drama, Dimitri falls to his knees, clutching his sides, and a single tear falls down his face. Dedue brushes it away with his thumb, leaving behind a smear of dirt. He snorts.

“I — Dedue, what  _ was that?” _

He tries to get his own laughter under control and fails, just utterly fails. He leans his head onto Dimitri’s shoulder and he knows Dimitri’s getting dirt and terra cotta dust in his hair as he strokes it fondly.

“Nothing,” he forces out very seriously.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you, well,  _ snort.” _ Dimitri’s body shakes with laughter again.

Dedue rests his lips against Dimitri’s collarbone and says, “I don’t suppose many have.”

Dimitri huffs a short laugh. “I’m honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was recently brought to my attention my sylvix fic was on the first page of the dimidue tag? sorry, i fixed the tags lol
> 
> i meant for this to be at least 2k words but that didn't work out! i didn't want to drag it out so it's a lot shorter than that. clearly. i'm rambling thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
